Blossom
by serenepixie
Summary: Avdotia Dreyar knew what it was like to feel unwanted. With a father who didn't want her because of her gender and her brother just being an ass. At least she had her gramps and the Guild she called home. Chaos erupts when she gets called for a mission by the Magic Council and two mages who are both hell-bent on making her theirs, and her brother wanting to make amends. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**AVDOTIA DREYAR KNEW**_ what it was like to be unwanted.

The feeling wasn't a foreign thing to her. While she knew that she had people who very much loved and cared for her, it didn't help the pang in her heart knowing that her actual family wanted nothing to do with her.

Well, she couldn't really say that was true. Her grandfather welcomed her with open arms to his house – where she currently resides. She couldn't bring herself to leave him after everything that he had given her. While she was more than capable of providing for herself, she just couldn't bring herself to find her own place.

Avdotia knew that her gramps didn't mind her staying there, or else he would have demanded her to leave. It wasn't like he got much company at home anyway and she knew he would never admit it out loud; but he could get lonely at times. Sure, he was mostly always at the Guild taking care of a few things (as a Guild master should). However, whenever he was at home he was almost always alone.

Which was one reason why Avdotia didn't take long missions. The longest she ever went on was about a month, and that was only because the Magic Council wanted her help to take down this secret organization that had popped up. It had taken a few weeks to even find this organization. Then a few more weeks after that to even get the organization taken cared of and clean up the mess that said organization had made. It was a bit of a cycle; though, she did have a lot of fun on that trip. She even made a few friends from other Guilds. Alliances between Guilds was always a great thing, and Fairy Tail had a ton of them.

That was the name of her home. Fairy Tail. A Guild filled with people who could perform countless magic. In her humble opinion, Fairy Tail was the best Guild out of them all; but she could just be biased. Fairy Tail has been her home for as long as she could remember, and nothing would ever change that.

Her eyes lit up as the gigantic building came into view. It was hard to miss – especially with the big Fairy Tail sign written at the top of the double doors. Nothing to do with the fact that the building was always full of boisterous laughter and joyfulness.

It was one of the many reasons why Avdotia loved her guild in the first place.

Grin firmly in place, she pulled the double doors open to reveal the chaos that was her Guild. There were a few scattered brawls here and there, chairs thrown askew, laughter filling the air. The smell of bourbon filled her nostrils causing a sigh of relief to come to the girl as she walked over to the bar, sitting at her normal seat. She quickly glanced around the Guild to see who was all here. Most of the regulars were here, and the ones that weren't were most likely on a job. She knew that Loke was on a job with Gray and Cana, though she also knew they would be coming back later today. Bisca and Alzack were on a job, Warren was on multiple jobs and Max was still training in business school. Gildarts was on that 100-Year quest job that he took. Erza was on a job and wouldn't be back for a good few more days at least.

One of the most memorable members of the Guild wasn't here, she noted with a raise of her eyebrows. She silently wondered where the pink-haired idiot was when she felt a presence suddenly pop out of nowhere. "Can I get you anything, Ava?" An angelic voice asked, causing Avdotia to jump and turn to look at who spoke to her. A platinum blonde wore an innocent smile as she gazed at her with an expectant look.

"Pineapple Mango Smoothie, please," Avdotia smiled at the barmaid, who beamed back at her order. It only took the pretty barmaid a few seconds to whip up the smoothie before handing it over to her. "Thanks Mira, it smells divine!" The young Dreyar girl sighed in content as she took a sip, eyes lighting up at the fruity flavors that attacked her mouth. "Even better then last time, Mira," she praised the younger mage, who beamed back at such a high praise. She took another sip of her smoothie as she glanced around the Guild. "Where's Natsu? I don't remember the git taking a job request, or else he would have screamed it out very loudly." Natsu was very vocal towards anything he did. It didn't matter what. If he was going to be doing something big, or something that was big for him; you'd most definitely know about it.

Mira frowned at this question, causing Avdotia to raise an eyebrow. "Someone from the Guild gave him a tip that Igneel was spotted in Hargeon," Avdotia had to sigh at that, shaking her head at the stupidity of it all. She already pieced together what he young Dragon Slayer was doing today. Really, what would a _dragon_ be doing in the middle of a city? Especially in a popular one like Hargeon, for that matter.

Avdotia sighed as she took another sip from her cup, shaking her head. "I wish Natsu would finally realize that his dragon left him for dry. I mean, I love the kid to death and understand where he's coming from. If I lost my dragon parent I would probably do the same thing that he's doing; but he's got to stop obsessing over it. It's been years now!" She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. Though she honestly didn't blame Natsu for wanting his parent around. She wished that her own father had wanted to invest as much time as he put in her Twin brother, instead of just giving up on her just because she was a girl. While she also knew her father was an evil tyrant who hated her grandfather, she still wish he put at least a little time in her.

Honestly though, Avdotia couldn't really say anything. If she was in Natsu's position she would be doing the same thing he's doing.

"You never know, Ava," Mira tutted, a soft look on her face as she thought of the Dragon Slayer. "He could get lucky and find him someday."

"It won't be anytime soon…" The blonde haired girl muttered with a roll of her eyes as she took another sip of her smoothie. Someone called Mira's name, taking the Platinum Blonde's attention from her in an instant. With a small wave towards the elder mage, Mira disappeared around the corner.

Avdotia sighed, before standing up from the seat she was sitting in. It was time for another job; one that didn't take a lot of energy or too long. There wasn't very much of those nowadays with all the monsters popping up here and there in the larger cities so most required traveling. The job itself didn't last very long, but the traveling usually took up most of the time.

That's what she liked most about being a mage. Traveling to different places and seeing all the different scenery. While she knew that nothing would ever replace Magnolia as her home, it was nice seeing what made home for other people. Seeing what they appreciated and loved dearly.

A heavy arm landed around her shoulders as soon as she made it to the request board. She tried hard not to roll her eyes as she glared at the arm before her eyes trailed up to its owner. There was a smirk plastered on the wizards face as he watched her with amusement, for once his tongue was not hanging out like a damn dog. "Looking for a job, eh, Little Dreyar?" He asked, his lips still quirked in that blasted smirk of his.

Avdotia scowled as she shoved his arm off her shoulders. "Why else would I be over here?" She asked with as much venom as she could muster. This was Bickslow Sage, a Seith Mage who usually hung around her brother. He was apart of their infamous team; _The Rajinshu_ , which was basically for her bastard of a brother. "Where's your posse?" She didn't really care where they were essentially, she just wanted to be out of the way before all of them got there. While she didn't really mind Freed (he was really the only one out of the group she could tolerate), Evergreen was a right bitch. Freed didn't really do anything to her; but he didn't acknowledge her presence either. She kind of figured that was peer pressure. Bickslow was his own level of annoyance, but he was also the only one who made the effort to try and be nice to her from time to time.

When Laxus wasn't around, that was.

Bickslow wasn't so bad on his own though. If he was with his friends he was a bastard, but on his own he was pretty nice and charming. She'd never tell him that though. He had a big enough ego as it was.

"There on their way," Bickslow waved his hand dismissively, making Avdotia roll her eyes at the action as she glanced back at the request board; scanning to see what was there. Nothing too interesting. The normal monster slaying, find items for someone who was too lazy to do it themselves. "Why don't you just go on a job with us?" The question took Avdotia by surprise as she glanced up at the blue-black haired mage in astonishment. She watched his face, looking for anything that would give away but he looked genuine at the suggestion as he too looked at the board.

The young Dreyar scoffed, rolling her eyes at the suggestion. "Because my own brother hates me and I do not want to be the target of whatever scheme you're planning." She would never subjugate herself to going on a job with them. Laxus would just mock her the entire time and most likely wouldn't even let her do anything, or if he did he'd make sure to make it as minor as it was, or make her be bait.

 _Avdoita Dreyar was no damsel in distress._

This made Bickslow frown however as he watched Avdotia scan the request board. He knew that the boss man didn't hate his Twin. Although, the Seith Mage also knew that the boss man didn't particularly like his Twin. Or rather, he was jealous of his Twin for reasons that Bickslow didn't even know. Laxus kept his feelings on lock and key for the most part; always wearing a mask of indifference towards the world. They all did, really, for different reasons but they were all the same. It was why they were such a close-knit group. Why they tried to cut people out of their lives and keep them at arm's length.

With the only female Dreyar, however, it was hard to keep her there. He found himself drawn to her for some unknown reason; not really knowing why. Everything about her made his heart flutter. The way she laughed, her smile; just her in general.

"Now, if you excuse me." Bickslow shook his head as he watched Avdotia pluck a job off the board, scanning it over quickly with her eyes before she nodded her head, "I am going to show this to Mira and let her know I'll be going on this job. Hopefully, by the time I am done with this you guys will have picked a month job like usual and I won't have to see you for some time." She gave the Seith Mage a grin; causing his heart to jump, even though she had just insulted him and his team. With a nod towards the Seith Mage, she made her way towards the bar where Mira was standing cleaning a glass. She wore an innocent smile as if she wasn't watching the situation that Avdotia had found herself in, but the blonde haired girl knew better.

Clicking her tongue at the bridge of her mouth, she rolled her eyes. "Don't think I didn't know you were watching us," she chided the young barmaid, who gave her a sheepish smile before taking the flier from Avdotia's hands. She scanned the job for a split second before bringing out a stamp with their insigma on it. She stamped the job with her colored stamp before she pulled out a big book that held all the jobs that every Fairy Tail wizard took. Avdoita watched with a curious gaze as the beautiful barmaid fiddled with the large book for a few minutes before handing the elder mage her flier back, giving her a big smile.

"Don't worry Ava, I'll keep the Master company while you're gone!" Mira chimed, her blue eyes glistening as she glanced up at the Masters quarters briefly before glancing back over to Avdotia. "I know you worry about him being lonely while you're away," she added when she saw the shocked look on the female Dreyar's face. "I'll also let him know that you'll be gone, but you probably already told him that you were leaving today for a job. Didn't you?" Mira stated knowingly, giving the elder mage a grin.

Avdotia gave Mira a thankful smile before she folded up her job flier, placing it in the pocket of her trench-coat. She waved goodbye towards the barmaid before making her way outside of the Guild.

Not noticing the eyes of the Seith Mage sitting with his group of friends.

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh my god guys, this is it.**_

 _ **The character I've been wanting to write for so long.**_

 _ **So yeah, Avdotia is my character that I've had an idea for a while now and finally the pieces of the plot idea are coming together. Bickslow was never part of the original plans, but hey, it'll be fun shipping him and Ava together, no?**_

 _ **I'm also posting this on Wattpad. I only have this posted on here and Wattpad, so if you see this posted anywhere else it's not me.**_

 _ **Comment/Follow if you liked! Schedule will be very sporadic, I work full-time, part-time so I write whenever I get the chance to.**_

 _ **P.S. The title is a work in progress and will most likely be changed while writing.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Later lovelies!**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima. I own Avdotia and whatever else I decide to throw in here as well. This plot is mine, as well as some of the other OCs maybe some places that don't belong in Fairy Tail.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE JOB WENT**_ without a hitch.

As Avdotia expected, it took more time to travel to her location then it did to actually do the job. It was just a simple monster slaying mission; one she's taken many other times. This monster in particular was a low classed one, so it didn't take very long to take it down. While she wasn't the strongest wizard out there, she definitely wasn't a pushover. She worked hard to get where she was and she was proud of her strength.

That's all that mattered.

Currently she was wondering around the town before she left to go back to Magnolia. The pouch of money she earned was safely tucked into the pocket of her trench-coat as she glanced around at all of the different shops. She had already bought a few accessories and outfits that she thought suited her sense of fashion quite well. The young mage was about ready to head back to her hometown when she suddenly bumped into someone; falling onto her ass with a soft _thud_.

She cursed, her bags falling to the ground with a clang. Of course it wouldn't be the monster that took her out but rather another person. She rolled her eyes at the thought as she began to pick up her things when someone cleared their throat. Blinking rapidly she looked up, eyes staring into blood red slanted ones. "You better watch where you're going," the raven haired male grunted, crossing his muscled arms over his well-developed chest while giving her a harsh look.

Avdotia rolled her eyes, gathering all her things back into her bags that had fell out of them. She stood up, giving the burly male a defiant stare. Her eyes flickered to the insigma that was on his shoulder in black. _Phantom Lord,_ she thought with a small grimace before her eyes flickered to his red ones again. She cleared her throat, pushing down the desire to punch that look off his face. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in my way," she taunted, not wanting to back down.

The dark haired mage raised an eyebrow, surprise entering his features but he tried hard not to let it show. Not a lot of people taunted him and if they did, well, they wouldn't be able to talk. This chick has balls alright. More so than any other men he's ever faced. He raised his chin up, looking down at her with a hint of pride; though he hid it well with his mask of indifference. "What's your name?" He asked, not really knowing why he even cared. He shouldn't. He should just go back to his Guild, but something was compelling him to stay here.

Clearing her throat in surprise, her eyes widened at the question. He wanted to know her name? He seemed like the person who didn't want to get to know anyone.

Actually, he reminded her of Laxus.

"Avdotia Dreyar," she introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake. His eyes flickered down to the dainty hand, eyeing it for a split second. Ava cleared her throat again awkwardly before taking her hand back, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yours?" It was only right that she knew his name as well, after all.

The Phantom Lord Mage grunted, eyeing the small girl. "Gajeel Redfox," he answered, surprising himself. What the hell? Normally he would have left by now.

Ava's eyes widened. "Black Steel Gajeel?" She inquired, now intrigued. She knew about him. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer. Like Natsu, he learned his magic from a Dragon. There wasn't much known about Dragon Slayers, which made their magic even more intriguing to her. To her knowledge, there was only a few that learned their magic from a dragon. It was a lost magic. Her own brother was a Dragon Slayer, though not in the sense that he learned his magic from an actual dragon.

That was a story for another time, however.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her interest. "The one and only," he smirked, nodding his head. "As much fun as this is, I have a job I need to be doing and I'll be late if I idle any longer." With that, he nodded his head in farewell and walked away; though something pulled in his chest to go back and talk to her some more. He scowled at the sensation that crawled into the pit of his stomach, shoving it down into the Do Not Disturb corner of his mind.

Avdotia watched as the Dragon Slayer walked away, raising an eyebrow at his attitude. Wasn't he more rough around the edges? He was almost, dare she say it, nice to her. Not that she hadn't minded it, but she was under the impression that his attitude mirrored Laxus' attitude and vice versa.

Shrugging the little meet and greet off, she made sure that she had a hold of all of her purchases before she trudged towards the train station.

* * *

 _ **AN: So yes. This is a very, very, very, veeeeerrrrryyyy short chapter. I just wanted Gajeel to meet Ava before all of the chaos started.**_

 _ **Okay, so a little recap. This fanfiction was meant to be a Gajeel/OC fanfiction. Bickslow was never in the plans, but he wanted to be apart of all the fun. It'll be a love triangle so if you don't like those I suggest you don't read. Gajeel/Bickslow/OC love triangle, to be exact. Also, in this fanfiction mates don't exist. I know a lot of people use that concept with Dragon Slayers but I don't want to, simply because I am not exactly sure who'll she'll end up with in the end. Sometimes I think it'll be Bicks, and others it's Gaj. So, yeah.**_

 _ **Don't worry about Levy though, I have plans for her! While I do ship GaLe pretty hard-core, I ship her with someone else too. ; ) Not telling who it'll be thoooooo! No spoilers!**_

 _ **The next chapter will be much longer, promise! 3**_

 _ **Toodles!**_


End file.
